In the course of using paints, putties, co-mixed liquids, and other products that tend to separate into different layers of their constituent materials (for example, paint, wall-board mud, and the like) it is often necessary to remix the products. To do this completely it is necessary to physically reach the bottom of the container in which the product is stored to ensure any sediment that may have settled there is mixed back into the product as well as combine new materials together in the course of preparing for their application. To make sure the remixing is as complete as possible, it is necessary to be able to reach the corners of the container defined by the junction of a bottom and sides of the container. To do this without the use of large, heavy and expensive equipment has resulted in the development of alternative and portable devices for mixing these products. Unfortunately, currently available devices are limited in their ability to completely re-mix products in that they are designed to work in only one or two specific ways. For example, some are specifically designed to reach the bottom and/or corner of a container to stir up and then mix in sediment deposited there, some have multiple and multi-level projections, some are collapsible, some rely on a creating a vortex in the product, some are flexible enough to be inserted into and removed from a container through a small opening, a small few may be temporarily and/or permanently varied in their size and/or shape, and many are made of hard materials that frequently damage the container in which they are being used. In addition, the use of hard materials, for example, inflexible metal wire, restricts the size or length of the mixing head and, as a result, the action does not provide sufficient static to create a vortex or velocity to stir products and/or paints completely. However, none provide the functionality from all of the above features and characteristics.
As a result, what is needed is a stirrer tool that can reach the bottom and/or corner of any container, has multiple and multi-level projections that are collapsible to be able to be inserted into a container through an opening smaller than the circumference of the stirrer tool, uses a vortex mixing action in conjunction with a dispersion ability, and that can be temporarily and/or permanently varied in its configuration, size and/or shape, and be made of materials of sufficient strength to dislodge and disrupt materials or sediment and that will not damage the container in which it is being used.